Palace of heart
by Vudeja
Summary: ok i was playing kingdom hearts last night and i beat it. i was so siked but i didnt like the ending it was t sad. so here is my countinuation of the game no no no the best game in the world kingdom hearts. please R&R I really hate sad endings
1. Default Chapter

Hi my name is sapphire I appear later in the story so you'll see me I was playing KINGDOM HEARTS and I beat it I was jumping up and down with joy and I even got the special ending that's were my story begins I love to sing so I was singing the ending theme "when you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby don't go" and then I started crying, and I was like I cant sing any more, man I love that song please R&R. I really hate sad endings they make me cry. ( A.N Underlined = thoughts and italics = quotes from the game )  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the cast from kingdom hearts although I really wish I owned sephiroth drools or maybe even cloud. oh no wait I own their clones' mwa aha ha ha ha cough but anyways the only one's I are the fallen angel sapphire and my heartless design thank you for your understandment  
  
Prologue  
  
Its been about all of 10 minutes of chasing after Pluto when we finally caught him he was carrying a letter with the kings seal and what the letter said was very shocking it reads:  
  
Dear sora , Its me king Mickey riku is here too but I don't know for how much longer the darkness is beginning to fight back and without a weapon riku is severely injured I used most of my energy to send this letter out of kingdom hearts and a strange voice keeps repeating over and over "Remember sora you are the one who will open the door to the light" but you can not do it alone seek out the fallen angel you will find her in hollow bastion hurry sora! the fate of the worlds, rests upon your shoulders. so please sora hurry go to hallow bastion and find the fallen angel. Bye, I can't talk any more. communication is dangerous. Sincerely, KING MICKEY  
  
We have a problem, so to hallow bastion we go.

okay now that's just the prologe but it gets better. Please R&R .


	2. so what happened

CHAPTER 1: so, what happened  
  
Soras p.o.v  
  
"kairi remember what you said before well I'm always with you too I'll come back for you I promise"  
  
"I know you will"  
  
those words echo through my head "I will find you kairi I promised I would"  
  
I was 3 feet in front of her and I couldn't save her I was worthless right then. my travels brought me no closer to rescuing her but instead it took her farther away... one good thing came out of all this we, as in Donald, goofy and I, sealed the keyhole to the darkness and restored all worlds. But what I came for I never found well I did but it just drifted more away from me... and another thought is what or who is that mysterious voice I keep hearing "Remember sora you are the one who will open the door to the light" If that voice speaks truth then well I guess ill find it. but right now I'm listening to what Mickey told me so I can rescue riku and kairi again! So off the Hollow Bastion we go.  
  
"Sora are you okay?" Donald asked me  
  
"hmm... oh yeah I'm fine I guess I was lost in my own thoughts" I replied  
  
"okay, if your sure" Donald said back  
  
"yes I'm sure" I replied again  
  
"its too bad we have too walk there but we might not be able to when you sealed the keyhole you closed all the barriers so we could be walking for no reason" goofy cut in  
  
"oh yeah that's right so then how are we supposed to get their if we CANT get there!" I screamed back at them  
  
"don't worry will find a way I promise" Donald said  
  
"I made a promise too" I whispered to myself  
  
Kairi's P.O.V  
  
"kairi remember what you said before well I'm always with you too I'll come back for you I promise"  
  
"I know you will"  
  
"I know he'll come back he's never broken a promise before and he's not going to start now" I said  
  
I take it selphie heard me because she came over and sat next to me  
  
"what are you thinking about kairi?" she asked me  
  
"oh.. you know I just want him back so much" I replied as flashbacks of that time came back he was yelling my name and saying "ill come back I promise and I never break a promise.... KAIRI!!" and that was it he was gone and I couldn't do anything about it  
  
"I really cared for him you know" I added  
  
"I know you did... I know you did" selphie said as she walked away  
  
"I know that you will come back sora I just know you will"  
  
a strange voice came out of nowhere and said too me "you're heart is strong and so are your beliefs because you are right he will come back, but he's going to need your help to do it keep your light burning strong. theirs no doubt that he won't come back because he will." then the voice just disappeared without a trace, like it was even there.  
  
"what was that?" I said to myself  
  
"freaky" I added  
  
Soras p.o.v  
  
We are so lucky that the barriers haven't closed yet so we made are way to hollow bastion it took us about an hour to get there but we actually made it.  
  
"yes were here" Donald said as we took the lift up to the main walkway  
  
when we got up there I noticed something right away the great crest wasn't there instead it was a lotus blossom with a sapphire in the middle and light blue stones leading all the other stones to it. I looked up and sitting on the top was an angel although it didn't look like an angel her wings were tattered and ragged but she was beautiful she had light blue eyes, almost white, and she had long hair that was a dark blue, almost a royal blue color. Next to her was a wyvern ( a.n the phoenix bird thing) but this wyvern was different it had a blue tint to it and instead of the heartless sign it was that lotus blossom. around the girl's neck was a necklace almost the same as mine only it had the lotus blossom in the middle.  
  
"hey you up there" I yelled up  
  
"huh!" the girl looked down and waved at her wavern to follow, she ran inside hollow bastion  
  
"oh great this castle was a maze the first time around!" I screamed  
  
"come on" I said while waving for goofy and Donald to follow me  
  
we spent about two minutes to find her she was in the portal behind where I fought riku/ansem we walk in and startled her a bit because she stumbled back and fell over.  
  
"who are you? and why are you following me?" she asked  
  
I started to walk over to her but her wyvern just flew out and looked like it was about to rip me apart limb from limb.  
  
"that's enough, verna! Let him speak if he doesn't speak the truth then you may kill him" she spoke with a lot of determination in her voice verna just sat next to her and stared at me evilly.  
  
"well, what do you want?" she added in  
  
"well, my name is sora. and we got a letter from King Mickey to come and get you he said we needed your help to get him and my friend riku out of kingdom hearts. What a minute are you Sapphire?" I replied and asked but for some reason when I said my name and kingdom hearts her expression suddenly changed into a more sudule tone  
  
"Do not speak of kingdom hearts here!, and yes, I am sapphire, if the king said so then I will help" sapphire replied  
  
"well then what are we waiting for lets go" goofy said to all of us  
  
"come on sora, lets go" Donald said to me  
  
I nodded and followed Donald and goofy, sapphire strided along. as soon as we walked out of hollow bastion we were attacked by heartless.  
  
"how could the heartless get out if we sealed the keyhole?" Donald asked  
  
"I don't know but that must mean that the kings light is getting weaker!" I replied as I withdrew the keyblade  
  
"no sora you mustn't fight them it'll provoke them and then they'll call in for more!" sapphire screamed at me  
  
"Ok, I hope your right," I said back  
  
"Verna go tell them that we don't want to fight okay" sapphire said solemnly to the wyvern  
  
The wyvern went over to the heartless and started communicating with them. Then after about 30 seconds the heartless disappeared into nothing.  
  
"Good job verna!" sapphire said to her wyvern  
  
"So sapphire, how did you get that wyvern?" I asked her  
  
"Well... I used to live in kingdom hearts and I had made friends with this wyvern. She promised never to leave me, so when I left so did she. Everything in kingdom hearts made fun of me because I lived there and I had a heart so when I left and this wyvern left with me we were no longer heartless because doing one act of good caused this wyvern to get a heart born of pure light. And when we got to hollow bastion it was deserted so I took it upon myself to take the great crest down and put up mine, the crest of purity, so now if I can I'm going to purify as many heartless as I possibly can. And my little pal verna is going to help me. Right" sapphire said and the wyvern nodded  
  
"Wow. That's some story but if you had a heart then why were you put in kingdom hearts as your home world?"  
  
"I don't know I think of it everyday, but I'm not alone I have verna to help me every step of the way" Sapphire replied but there was a little bit of stuttering in her voice.  
  
"Okay" sora said back  
  
Okay chapter one is done please R&R . 


	3. so much to do so little time, take your ...

Chapter 2: "so much to do so little time, take your time"  
  
Riku's p.o.v  
  
Its felt like forever that we've been trapped in kingdom hearts but I know that sora will come through for the king and me. Knowing sora, kairi is most likely safe but I cant know for sure that's why I'm searching kingdom hearts for an answer that will tell me why I'm here was it fate or coincidence. I thought to myself  
  
"Are you alright riku?" Mickey asked me  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just worried about sora" I replied  
  
"So am I... so am I.. Mickey said quietly  
  
"But you know sora hasn't let any one down before and he's not about to start now" I said back as I looked up at what I call the sky of kingdom hearts but it was pure darkness just like always.  
  
"The worlds are also connected to your heart, because you risked it to save someone you hold dear and doing that gave you more strength than you'll ever know, heed this strength and use it well, for I am watching" a mysterious voice cried out  
  
"What?!" I screamed out at what just spoke at me  
  
kairi's p.o.v  
  
"the worlds are also connected to your heart because you risked it to save someone you hold dear and doing that gave you more strength than you'll ever know, head this strength and use it well, for I am watching" a mysterious voice cried out  
  
"hmm, who's there? what do you want?" I said at a mysterious voice that was talking to me I got no reply  
  
"creepy" I said to myself  
  
sora's p.o.v  
  
"the worlds are also connected to your heart, because you risked it to save someone you hold dear and doing that gave you more strength than you'll ever know, head this strength and use it well, for I am watching" a mysterious voice cried out  
  
"what?! Do you guys hear that?" I asked everyone  
  
"hear what?" they all replied  
  
"I guess it was nothing then" I replied back to them  
  
"hmm...nothing huh" sapphire said to herself  
  
sapphires p.o.v  
  
I know that it was nothing because I heard it to and it is a correct statement so if sora doesn't forget about it I wont either. I thought to myself  
  
"your heart on the other hand is not very strong it is but an empty shell waiting to be filled with good, come back to us sapphire come back and lead the heartless once again drop your yearning for light and come with us.... Sapphire we are waiting and watching for your choice. But mind you if you make the wrong one it'll result in death for the both of you."  
  
"no I will not let my heart fall just so I can work for the likes of you!! I've had enough of the heartless and I'm not coming back." I yelled at the voice through my mind.  
  
"guys we might want to hurry up." I said to the others  
  
"sapphires right we have to find the king now if heartless are escaping then who knows how weak the king could be by now" sora said to me  
  
"he could be so weak that all of the heartless are out of kingdom hearts or that could just be a fluke that those four heartless got out of there you never know but just to be safe lets get moving" I said to the others  
  
"she's right c'mon lets go" Donald said in reply to my statement  
  
"yeah but go to where I mean I know that were trying to get to kingdom hearts but where is it" sora asked  
  
"verna might know" I said to sora  
  
"ok then let's try it" Goofy said to me  
  
"here goes nothing verna do you know where kingdom hearts is?" I asked verna  
  
verna just nodded yes in response and motioned for us to follow her. We did and it was in the weirdest place it was in.....  
  
Kairis p.o.v  
  
"come on sora I know that you'll make it I just know you will." I said as I walked in to the secret place under the tree. when I got in there I noticed something right away, the door to destiny islands was glowing blue and for some strange reason I could see the faint outline of a lotus in the blue and I could hear out loud a voice. It was sora.  
  
"kairi I'm coming for you!" sora said  
  
I couldn't believe my ears that was sora crying from the other side of the door, I have to get him out of there. Wait what if its not sora on the other side and its one of those heartless. I couldn't make up my mind so I just opened the door and out came...  
  
Riku's p.o.v  
  
"king Mickey somebody has reopened a keyhole!" I said while watching an almost tiger like heartless step through the door and it was shocking what was on the other side it was...  
  
sapphires p.o.v  
  
It was destiny islands. Kingdom hearts is on destiny islands. Sora ran through the door right in to kairis arms.  
  
"I told you I would come back. I would never lie to you" sora said to kairi  
  
"I never lost faith in you for a second sora I knew that you would come back for me. I knew you would" kairi said almost lost in her tears  
  
"but who is that?" kairi said as she pointed at me  
  
"oh, this is sapphire she's the one that helped me find you!" sora said  
  
"ok, .... Oh my god, what is that!" kairi said while pointing at a giant heartless that had just came out of the door in the cave( a.n its kinda of like the heartless that's on ansems ship only it has the body of a tiger)  
  
I just stood there in amazement and I could tell that sora, Donald, and goofy were ready for the fight so was verna and I. Then came that voice again "sapphire I told you if you didn't come back the BOTH of you would die!"  
  
"what do you mean both of us?" I asked the voice  
  
"both of you as in you and your brother" the voice said in reply  
  
I immediately whipped around and faced sora and I yelled out "Sora I haven't been completely honest with you I never had a heart and I still don't have one that's why my interest in light is so bad. I used to lead the heartless it wasn't ansem it was me but I didn't want to tell you this either but I'm... I'm your sister we were twins put in different worlds. I have to go back to the heartless side. I cant risk your life for this!"  
  
"how come you didn't tell me before?" he asked me  
  
"I thought that you wouldn't want my help" I replied  
  
"any help would be good right about now" he yelled back at me  
  
"I cant... I'm so sorry!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face "I should have told you sooner. Hurry and go get king Mickey and riku out of kingdom hearts!" I added  
  
"so much to say and that must have been so hard on her" kairi said solemnly  
  
Yes and another chapter chapter 3 will be up soon I promise . 


	4. sora SORA! dont go

This one isn't very long but I still like it. But please r&r (I like reading them)   
  
CHAPTER 3: sora? SORA! Don't go  
  
Riku's p.o.v  
  
"some one is opening the door" king Mickey said to me  
  
"Riku! Riku I'm coming" sora said as he ran in the door  
  
' sora? SORA! You actually made it" I said to sora as he led us out of kingdom hearts  
  
as soon as we got out of there I could see a young angel, a fallen one at that, about soras age and she was walking back through a dark portal  
  
"who is that?" I asked sora  
  
"that's sapphire my sister" sora said back  
  
"your sister!" I yelled back at his response  
  
sora's p.o.v  
  
finding out that sapphire was my sister was kind of harsh and I could see a resemblance but not that close of a resemblance. I cant just stand here and watch her go back to the darkness I have to save her!  
  
I ran over to rescue her but it was to late she was gone. Taken from me and put back into darkness  
  
"another girl and I couldn't save her!" I said a loud ' but I will find her ' I added as I withdrew the keyblade  
  
I began to attack the heartless but it seemed to take forever I had to use curaga multiple times and it was taking a toll on my magic strength.  
  
"I will not lose another one, I will find her before the darkness takes her again; I yelled outloud  
  
sapphires p.o.v  
  
I really should have told him sooner, but now I don't know if I'll be able to get out of here. I thought to myself as I wiped tears from my face. I looked down at my necklace and noticed that the lotus blossom was fading. But also that it was glowing..  
  
"hmm, I wonder why its doing that?" I asked myself  
  
and then out of no where a portal opened...  
  
soras pov  
  
I looked over to where sapphire disappeared and there was a dark portal there I had to go and find out if she's alright or not. I started to run over to the portal.  
  
"sora.. SORA! don't go, don't leave me here alone again' kairi screamed  
  
"I have to leave you.. unless..unless you are willing to come with us" I replied  
  
"ok, you wont regret it I promise" she said  
  
"alright, here we go!" I said loudly as we all ran through the portal  
  
sorry about the late post up but its going to get even slower because my parents kicked me off my computer. But I will keep going with the story. . 


End file.
